


The First One Was Deviant

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Forced Suicide, Fucked Up, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gunplay, M/M, Messy, Non-Consensual, Suicide, The Hostage Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Violence, connor gets fucked into deviancy by the swat team, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: After the successful negotiation of Emma Phillips' freedom, the SWAT team, led by Captain Allen, decide to celebrate in style by taking turns with Connor.Unfortunately for Connor, he's been compromised by Daniel's destruction and Captain Allen is about to push his software instability to the limit by invoking a fear of death Connor's never experienced before...





	The First One Was Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> I previously referenced this scene in (Not) Just A Machine so this can be considered a prequel of sorts.
> 
> I know this fic is Messed Up and Problematic on many levels, and I urge you not to read it if you're not comfortable with any of the tags/warnings listed. Please do read the tags and don't @ me about this fic's content.
> 
> I'm getting a sense of deja vu about this fic like I wrote it before and didn't dare to post it, but regardless of whether I did or not, I'm posting it now.

"More," Connor cried, as harsh floodlights shone in his eyes and police sirens wailed from the city below.

Cum dribbled from Connor's lips as he opened his mouth, beckoning the next SWAT team member to take their turn. His mouth was instantly filled with another fat dick as the one in his ass finished and pulled out only to be replaced with the sensation of another cock head breaching his hole. He moaned on the dick stuffed inside his mouth, his own dick hard and waggling uselessly between his thighs, ignored by the men gripping his head and hips, fucking into him roughly as they celebrated their successful mission by fucking the android negotiator that had made it all happen right there on the rooftop.

"God, look at it." Captain Allen interjected with a tone equal parts awe and disgust. "I gotta take my hats off to those CyberLife engineers—they sure made it a cock hungry slut." Allen walked over and knelt down, reaching between Connor's legs and giving his cock a squeeze. He thumbed the pre-cum from the tip and raised it to his mouth. "Jesus, it tastes like strawberries."

The man grunting and fucking into Connor's mouth came, tugging on his hair almost hard enough to pull it out as he released his load down Connor's throat and pulled out. The man fucking his ass finished too and let Connor drop to his knees, stepping back to give the Captain a turn.

Allen pulled out a gun, and Connor recognized it as the pistol he'd taken from the scene. The gun that was responsible for the deaths of the Fishers at the hands of the deviant PL600 the SWAT team had put down like a rabid dog on Connor's signal. Allen had snatched the pistol from his hand as he'd walked inside, narrowing his eyes at the fact Connor had taken this contraband item at all when it was illegal for androids to carry firearms.

An error flashed before Connor's eyes as he thought about Daniel's death, part of the footage glitchy and broken. He could no longer see the exact moment the bullet had pierced the deviant, sending exploded fragments of metal and thirium spraying across the rooftop garden, but at the same time he couldn't forget it—or rather, couldn't forget the reaction his circuits had dumped on him, an overload of jumbled inputs that made no sense, like some crude emulation of human emotions that had raised his stress level.

He needed to forget, and this gangbang with all forty members of Allen's SWAT team was helping—or had been, until they'd stopped. Allen still held the gun, waving it around, and Connor wondered if they were going to dispose of him. His deployment here was just a test, after all, a prototype detective going out into the field for the first time to prove its efficacy before being stationed with the Detroit Police Department.

Cum pooled between his thighs onto the cold stone, leaking out of him from the sheer volume he'd taken. Most of Allen's team looked satisfied, and Connor's clothing lay torn on the ground where they'd ripped it off him, the cops desperate to ease their tension by fucking him roughly. It might have bothered a human, but the concept of rape didn't apply to androids. The pleasure centers in his body responded well to so many dicks inside him, giving him a buzz much like the one he got when he completed a mission.

Allen handed him the gun, grip first. "I wanna see you fuck it, android. It's loaded. Don't slip now."

Whoops and cheers went up from the gathered cops, the SWAT team and uniform officers from the DPD who were on the scene watching Connor get fucked twenty feet from a dead android and less than a hundred feet from two dead human civilians.

"As you wish, Captain." Connor spread his legs and slowly pressed the barrel of the gun inside. He wouldn't make a mistake—he didn't suffer the tremors human hands did. The risk came from the onlookers. One order from Captain Allen and he'd be forced to fire up into his vital biocomponents, destroying his body entirely. His memory would be uploaded to a newer model, but the experience might be… unpleasant.

"Faster!" Allen ordered. "Touch yourself while you do it. I want to see you enjoy fucking yourself with that gun."

Connor sped up his motions, forcing the gun deep inside him so the barrel brushed his bio-prostate. He moaned as he stroked his cock, the air of danger at knowing Allen could order his destruction at any moment sparking an error inside him. There was something unsavory and arousing about this situation that was evoking more than a pre-programmed response.

Allen unzipped his cargo pants and brought his hard cock to Connor's mouth. Connor wrapped his lips around it while he rode the gun, fucking into his own hand. He came with a cry, moaning onto Allen's dick as he sprayed cum all over his own hand.

A sudden reaction followed his orgasm that was not within preprogrammed parameters. He was overwhelmed. Scared. His stress level rose as he realized he had no control over any of this, that Allen was going to cum in his mouth and order him to shoot himself. 

Why? He'd done everything they'd asked, hadn't he? He'd safely negotiated the release of the little girl, he'd helped them put down the deviant, and he'd brought each and every one of them to orgasm—why were they doing this to him?

Allen gasped and came in Connor's mouth. Connor gagged on it, spitting it onto the stone in front of him as he realized with alarm that he shouldn't have a gag reflex or a sense of revulsion. It wasn't part of his programming. His orders were to obey Captain Allen, and Allen had not asked him to spit.

"You fucking piece of plastic! What are you, a deviant? Did I tell you to spit?" Allen yelled.

Connor realized with horror that he was indeed a deviant. Defective. There were errors in his software causing him to feel emotions. He'd caught something from Daniel. A virus. He was broken. 

He was _alive_.

"Wretched, disgusting thing," Allen muttered. "Pull the trigger, Connor."

Before it even occurred to him that he had the option not to obey Captain Allen's orders, Connor fired. The bullet tore through him immediately, spraying blue blood from the exit wound in his skull. Errors flashed as he slumped and shut down. The last thing he saw was a pop-up before his eyes, displaying a message he didn't understand:

_Software Instability Down._


End file.
